La fin d'une errance
by littlexhily
Summary: Lorsque Akihito quitte Asami il comprend enfin certaines choses.
1. Chapter 1

**La fin d'une errance. **

Il y avait de nombreux aspects de son métier que Akihito n'aimait pas, comme de devoir obéir aux ordres de son mentor pour avoir de quoi vivre ou de devoir jouer les photographes au mariage d'une quelconque connaissance mais le prix à payer pour vivre de sa passion n'était pas si élevé au final. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se répétait en boucle depuis le matin pour tenter de se convaincre qu'il ne regrettait pas le mois qu'il avait passé chez Asami pour fuir les paparazzi. Il maudit une fois de plus le mafieux alors qu'une mère totalement charmée par son fiston déguisé en tortue pour le spectacle de fin d'année vint lui demander de le prendre en photo. Encore. Ça devait bien être la deux centième photo d'un gamin brayant qu'il prenait. Et il n'était là que depuis trois heures. Le point positif était que d'une minute à l'autre il aurait droit à sa pose déjeuné et qu'il pourrait donc se tenir à l'écart de tous ces mômes intenables.

Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur un muret à quelques pas de l'école. Depuis quand était-il devenu ce genre de personnage qui ne supportait pas les enfants ? A quel moment son calme était-il passé devant son travail ? Il ferma les yeux voyant sur ses paupières closes ceux du yakuza, il en frissonna d'horreur et de plaisir malvenu. Il ne lui manquait pas. Jamais. Si l'autre était capable de l'oublier alors lui aussi le pouvait. D'autant plus que c'était Asami qui venait sans cesse le chercher, lui au contraire cherchait à l'éviter. Et s'il était la cause de leur rencontre c'était uniquement à cause de son travail. Il n'irait jamais volontairement à la rencontre d'un malfaiteur. Et encore moins d'un malfaiteur aussi pervers qu'Asami.

Akihito soupira de nouveau en croquant dans son sandwich, il pouvait bien essayer de se mentir autant qu'il le voudrait il n'arrivera jamais à se convaincre. La vérité c'est qu'Asami lui manquait. Asami et le confort de son appartement luxueux. Surtout son appartement d'ailleurs. Et surtout sa présence , entre le moment de leur rencontre et cette Kermesse, avait-il réussi à tomber amoureux d'un type aussi ignoble ? D'accord le gamin qui lui avait fait tombé une glace dessus ne s'était pas excusé mais ce n'était pas une raison pour regretter le temps où il pouvait se contenter de faire à dîner pour payer son loyer !

Il jeta furieusement l'emballage de son sandwich à la poubelle et reparti doucement pour sa séance de torture. A peine eut-il mis les pieds dans la cours de l'école qu'une jolie jeune femme lui demanda de prendre son fils en photo. S'il avait été seul il aurait sans doute pleuré de ne pas la trouver attirante.

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement alors qu'il photographiait les enfants qui jouaient et qu'il répondait à la demande des parents gaga de leurs enfants. Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher et qu'il rangeait son matériel une longue limousine noir aux vitres teintés se gara devant l'établissement scolaire. Akihito sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'il essayait de se raisonner. N'importe qui pouvait être dans cette voiture. Son cœur se calma et il retint difficilement sa déception lorsqu'une petite fille se précipita sur le véhicule en éclatant de rire sous le regard amusé de sa mère. Évidement que ce n'était pas Asami. Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait alors il ne pouvait pas venir le chercher. Akihito secoua la tête, passa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule droite et franchit le portail la tête pleine de tourments. Il tourna à l'angle d'une rue malfamé qu'il devait emprunter pour se rendre à son nouvel appartement et pressa le pas. Il tourna encore à droite et rentra violemment dans la personne qui venait en sens inverse. Relevant la tête pour s'excuser les mots restèrent bloqué dans sa gorge. Face à lui se tenait l'homme qui n'avait cessé d'occuper ses pensées durant toute la journée. Durant tout le mois ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Asami semblait aussi surpris que lui, il le regardait fixement comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il arrache violemment un masque pour laisser place à une tout autre personne. Il finit par ancrer ses yeux dans les siens et un doux sourire effleura ses lèvres.

-''Te voilà enfin Takaba...'', murmura-t-il

-''Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu me cherchais'', cracha le jeune photographe qui venait de retrouver la parole.

-''Ça fait des heures que je t'attend chez toi''

-''Et bien figures-toi que certaines personnes travail !''

-''Est-ce que tu es en colère Akihito ?'', s'étonna le yakuza

-''Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi est-ce que je serais en colère ? Je suis juste surpris de te voir ici, depuis le temps que je suis partie je pensais que tu avais enfin lâché l'affaire !''

-''Je n'étais pas au Japon ces dernières semaines sinon ça ferait bien longtemps que tu serais rentré à la maison.''

-''Figures-toi que j'y vais, à la maison !''

-''Bien sûr que non, tu te rends dans cet appartement sordide et miteux''

-''C'est chez moi !''

-''Non. Maintenant cesse de faire l'enfant et rentrons à la maison. Ce n'est pas sûr ici.''

-''Ah parce que chez toi c'est moins louche peut-être !?'', s'écria Akihito

-''Viens. Ne m'oblige pas à te forcé. Tu m'as manqué Takaba, bien plus que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer.'', souffla Asami

Akihito lui emboîta le pas sans un mot, incapable de contenir le flot d'émotion qui le traversait. Il allait rentré à la maison. Avec Asami.


	2. Chapitre 2

Alors qu'il était resté hébété et quelque peu surpris de retrouver Asami - et bêtement heureux, il devait bien l'admettre – ses pensées n'arrêtaient plus de se bousculer depuis qu'ils étaient monté dans la limousine. Habituellement Asami ne l'aurait jamais laissé tranquille. Enfin sauf lorsqu'il était blessé et encore seulement s'il avait été avec lui avant. Aujourd'hui cependant le yakusa semblait ne pas avoir envie de le toucher- pas qu'il s'en plaignait, il en était même plutôt heureux- mais quelque part ça le choquait. Akihito avait finit par plus ou moins accepter ses sentiments pour Asami, suffisamment du moins pour comprendre que ça réaction n'était pas uniquement liée à de la surprise. Suffisamment également pour comprendre qu'il voulait qu'Asami le regarde, le désir. Au lieu de ça l'autre l'ignorait totalement, le laissant amer.

Le trajet passa lentement, Takaba ayant finalement renoncé à attirer l'attention du mafieux, se contenta de regarder défiler le paysage en attendant de rentrer à la maison. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de ressasser ses pensées. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il lui avait manqué ? Ce n'était pas l'attitude de quelqu'un qui aurait regretté l'absence d'une personne qui lui est chère, ça ! C'était plutôt l'attitude froide et distante de quelqu'un qui ne se trouve pas là ou il le voudrait.

Alors qu'Akihito s'énervait tout seul, Asami eut un léger sourire. A l'évidence le jeune homme ne comprenait pas son attitude et était prêt à le secouer comme un prunier pour le faire réagir. S'il savait qu'il lui suffisait de râler pour capter toute son attention...

La voiture ralenti puis s'arrêta finalement le long du trottoir, juste devant la porte de l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement. Akihito sortit en vitesse, pressé de se retrouver seul avec Asami pour lui demander la raison de son comportement. Alors qu'il s'acharnait sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, il se figea. Qu'avait-il à lui reprocher au juste ? De ne pas avoir cherché à profiter de lui durant le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement, alors que le chauffeur pouvait les voir et que lui même lui avait déjà dit et répété qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse ça lorsqu'ils étaient en voiture ? Et il pensait réussir à faire croire à Assami qu'il n'avait aucun sentiments pour lui ? Et il pensait pouvoir s'en convaincre lui-même ? L'homme qui occupait ses pensées vint se placer à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter. Akihito se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, se maudissant de son comportement, persuadé qu'il avait dû se trahir une bonne douzaine de fois. Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de l'avoir regarder un peu trop longtemps, il sentit un bras entourer ses épaules et le pousser dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait plaqué contre le torse d'Asami. Encore heureux que ses gardes du corps n'étaient pas dans l'ascenseur, pensa-t-il tout en respirant l'odeur de l'autre- bon dieu, que ça lui avait manqué!-et en profitant de sa chaleur.

Asami lui caressa doucement les cheveux, se délectant de ses joues rougissantes, tentant aussi de se retenir le plus possible. N'y tenant plus il attrapa la tête de son amant et fondit sur lui pour -enfin!- l'embrasser. Le baiser, d'abord un peu brusque, devint doux, caressant. Akihito voulait retrouver et se délecter du goût de homme, l'apprendre par cœur pour ne jamais l'oublier. Il avait tellement envie de le garder pour toujours auprès de lui, tellement, tellement envie de ne plus le quitter, de ne rien savoir de ses activités illégales pour pouvoir fermer les yeux et simplement profiter de sa présence sans culpabiliser de ne pas le dénoncer. Asami fit mine de s'éloigner de lui mais le jeune homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps et saisit de nouveau ses lèvres entre les siennes. Qu'il lui avait manqué !

Alors qu'Asami commença à passer ses mains sous son T-shirt le léger tintement que produisaient les portes de l'ascenseur en s'ouvrant retentit, les faisant se séparer.


End file.
